


untitled, 2017

by softkjy



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkjy/pseuds/softkjy
Summary: warning; this story is very dark.I do not own any characters, nor do I believe any character would act like this irl. It's a story.Jiyong is a cute, innocent teenager visiting his father for the winter. What he doesn't know is that his father is the head of a huge sex slave ring in their home country. And there's a group of 4 vigilantes that might want to use the Jiyong for revenge.this story WILL contain graphic depictions of violence, rape, non/con, it's pretty dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1,000+ words
> 
> A/N: hi there. I've written many dark writing in the past but this is my first kpop fanfic. This is my first chapter, I'll be posting another tomorrow maybe. Please let me know if it is well liked and all. Also, it is unedited and whatnot. Also also, I haven't decided on a for sure name. Please offer me suggestions.

Seunghyun walked around the large party, not failing to notice how young and underdressed the 'servers' were. He shook the thought from his mind, deciding that it would definitely be dealt with, and proceeded to stealthily make his way towards the stairs. 

He worked really hard to get himself in deep enough to be invited to a party like this. But, he wasn't after the party exactly, he was after what he could find upstairs in the mansion. Of course, Kwon Younghwan wouldn't be keeping the missing children and teenagers in his home, but Seunghyun was sure he could find a lot of answers in the mans office and files. 

With that in mind, the six foot tall brunette reached the stairs without being noticed. He quickly made his way up the stairs, already knowing exactly where the office was as he walked down the hall.  
Seunghyun carefully pushed the door open, sure not to make any noise as he glanced around the quite large room. Tip toeing to the desk, he remained cautious of his surroundings and started to rummage through the drawers to find some bank statements, any kind of proof that would solidify that this man will be going to jail for the horrible crimes had been committing for years. 

In the midst of his intense searching, the 23 year old did not hear a small voice calling out for their father. 

"Um what are you doing?" 

The light flicked on and Seunghyun froze, looking over to see probably the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen-he was pretty sure they were a boy at least. He was small and thin with soft pink hair resting over his ears and forehead, just long enough to frame his feminine face. "Um. Im Seunghyun..a friend of Younghwan," he answered awkwardly, brushing papers on the desk down that were already there. He then raised a brow, a thought crossing his mind after he'd taken in this boy's beauty.  
"What is your name? What are you doing here? Are you here against your will?" He questioned, moving closer to the small boy. 

The pink haired stepped back and stared at him like he was crazy, "im Jiyong, you're searching my fathers office and you're asking why I'm here?" He asked back, confused at the last question as well. "and against my will..?"

Seunghyun was surprised to hear this information, he had no idea that Kwon had a son at all. 

"His son? I didn't know he had a son." 

"Yeah, I live with my mother. But I like to visit, even when he has nights like this with parties I am strictly not allowed to join." Jiyong said crossing his arms. "So what? You trying to rob him? The safe is behind that painting, but, the combination is impossible. I'm sure the police would arrive before you're able to crack it." He hummed in amusement tilting his head to the side as he watched he older man. 

"No. I'm not here to rob him, I'm just trying to find a file id left here last week. Guess he threw it away." Seunghyun explained, all this information being processed in his brain. Finding out Kwon had a son was great, now they had leverage. Something they could use against the evil man. He smirked a bit and headed to the door where Jiyong was leaning against, the younger boy stepping back in response to move out of the way. "I'll be on my way, your dad is right to keep you away from the party. You're much to pretty to be exposed to it." He said teasingly, making Jiyong blush. 

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself at a party." 

"Cocky, I like that. How old are you by the way?" 

"I'll be 19 this year." Jiyong answered, knowing what Seunghyun was thinking since that's what everyone thought. 

"Ah I thought maybe 16. You're quite small for your age." 

The pink haired boy rolled his eyes and gave a nod, "yeah. I know," he huffed causing the older to chuckle. "At least it means that when you're older you'll be just as beautiful as you are today." He insisted. 

Jiyongs cheeks heated up again at the comment, smiling down at his feet as they walked away from the office. "Yah, quit flirting with me." He laughed lightly. 

"Well is it working?" 

"Kind of. Anyways, you should get back to the party before my dad comes and thinks you're trying to be a pervert with me," 

"Right. Maybe I will see you around then." Seunghyun nodded with a smirk still on his lips as he headed back downstairs, seeing why Kwon wanted to keep his son a secret from the world. The boy would sell easily in the trade his father was working. This is why this knowledge is pretty huge for Seunghyun and his gang. It's not like he was a cop, or even working with the police extensively. He and his group of associates had deemed the police as a whole useless, though they had a couple connections that kept them updated. The four liked to consider themselves to be vigilantes as they'd been working hard to end the fast growing sex slave trade in South Korea. Individually, the 4 boys had their own reasons to be this determined to end it and finally they had tracked everything to Kwon Younghwan who owned one of the largest finance companies in the country. He funded auctions, storage of the slaves, movement of the slaves, everything including hiring men and women to capture them train and keep the slaves. Technically speaking, he personally didn't mess with the hard work, he was the brains and the money but he was the source, which lead to Seunghyun weaseling his way into the mans circle enough to be invited to one of these parties, or auctions rather. 

As Seunghyun walked back downstairs to the party, Jiyong stayed at the top of them to watch him go; a smile still on his lips. 

The teenager looked down again, going back to his room where he was staying for winter while he was on break from school. He'd never felt so shy from the words of a man before, but he'd never seen a guy so damn attractive and good at subtly flirting. "Seunghyun," he hummed lowly as he got back into bed, curling up again. He knew he was definitely going to remember that name.


	2. missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: kidnapping, physical abuse, strong language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I won't be able to really write big bang too darkly so I created a character that will be especially mean and evil: donghyuk. Let your imagination run wild. 
> 
> side note: Daesung: 'look at me, qwisun' era, Seungri: 'let's talk about love' era, yb: 'loser' era since they don't really get derailed descriptions.
> 
> UNEDITED once again

Seunghyun left the party early, excited to tell his friends the news. 

He arrived back at their cabin a while later, a place that the youngest in the group had inherited that was located about 30 minutes from civilization. A perfect place to get away and plan stuff. 

The brunette strolled inside, knowing the 3 would be awake as they'd assured him they would wait for him. 

"I am back, and I found out something pretty interesting." 

Seunghyun walked to the couch where Daesung, who was eagerly pushing for the news, was sitting. "Just a second," the older insisted pulling his laptop onto his lap before he started typing into his Facebook app the boy's name he'd met earlier. 

"What is the news, hyung? Who is that.?" The youngest, Seungri question looking over the older mans shoulder. 

Seunghyun set the laptop on the coffee table in front of them, their final member, Donghyuk walking up to stand along side Seungri to look at the screen. "That, is Kwon Jiyong. All these years, Younghwan has managed to hide his existence to virtually everyone. But I met him tonight, look at him. No wonder a dirty pig like that would want to hide him away," the 23 year old explained with a smirk on his lips. 

"That means he does have a weakness after all," Donghyuk said, a smile on his as well. 

"Wait I don't get it," 

"Yah you idiot, it's his son," Daesung said making Seungri tsk, "ah I didn't see the resemblance, sheesh."

"They have the same surname-!"

"Enough you two," Seunghyun waved the two younger boys to quit bickering. "Anyways. I was thinking, the kids like 120 pounds, he wouldn't be hard to get back here. Let Kwon know that he can have his son back once he publicly announces he is this sick master mind. Put an end to his so called business.." 

"Yeah, that's smart. Maybe we can show the mongrel's brat what his victims have to go through," donghyuk spoke, thus making Seunghyun feel slightly uncomfortable.  
"But the kid hasn't really don't anything.."

"Neither has any of the victims. You think my brother wasn't innocent? Or Seungri's sister? Or Daesung's cousin? What about your girlfriend?" 

The two youngest nodded in agreement with their elder, still holding lots of animosity and bitterness. 

Seunghyun nodded then, "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. The entire fuckinh family deserves to feel the torture they're putting innocent kids through." 

The four took the next few days to develop a plan of attack, thoroughly investigating the teenager who honestly didn't do much. All he did was go out with his very close friend, whom they discovered was Dong Youngbae, during the day to do random stuff whether it was going to the movies or to hang at the park with a questionable 'cigarette'. The boy was always outside, the problem was that Youngbae was always attached to his hip which was annoying. Finally, Youngbae announced via social media that he was going to be leaving town for a couple weeks to visit family on the other side of the country. This meant Jiyong would be virtually alone, aside from his father who foolishly had his guard down. 

 

"Why do you have to go when I just got back like 2 weeks ago," Jiyong whined cutely as he hugged his best friend, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

"Jiyong-ah, I'll be back soon. And we'll still have all of break together. Did you tell your dad about going to school here yet?"  
"Not yet. He's hardly home. And he had one of his dumb adult parties again," 

Youngbae nodded, sighing lightly as he shrugged. "Well you better let him know before the time come. Anyways, I don't want to bother with that right now. My plain doesn't leave till tonight so I have a few hours. Chocolate cappuccinos?" 

Jiyong grinned and nodded at the suggestion. 

Even though Youngbae was shorter than him by about an inch or two, the younger boy still clung to his arm, being a natural at cuteness, as hey walked a few blocks to the Starbucks. 

"Ah I know that guy," Jiyong hummed as he was glancing around the shop, standing in line. He recognized Seunghyun sitting at the corner, a book in his face as he was pretending to read. Not realizing he'd been caught spying, he glanced back up to see his target coming right for him. 

"Hey. Seunghyun right? You're a friend of my dads aren't you??"

"Yeah. Fancy seeing you here.."

"Well there are Starbucks all of the world, and there 2 in this town. We were bound to see each other. You like coffee too? My friend and I always come for chocolate cappuccinos. Well, during winter. We don't have a summer drink really, ah, because I'm usually only here for the winter, for break. Do you like cappuccinos or frappiccihno's?" 

The older man blinked, trying to process all of Jiyongs blabbering to see if any information was useful. Not really. "I like black coffee. You are talkative aren't you?" 

Jiyong blushed and looked down, "only when I talk to someone handsome,"  
Seunghyun raised a brow and smirked, "handsome huh?"

"Yeah. I know you're my fathers friend but, I doubt you're a day over 25." 

"Twenty three actually, and still too old for you. I'm no good, trust me." 

"Ah come on, I am sure you aren't so bad."

The older shook his head and stood up, tucking his book away. "Really kid, go back to your little boyfriend. I'll see you around maybe." He said firmly, feeling a little guilty at the look on Jiyongs face as he turned away without another word. Annoyed, Seunghyun went back to his car. He hated how he was having these feelings for the younger boy. He should hate the brat for just existing but, the goofy boy was making him feel some type of way. He brushed it off, then heading back to his house to get ready for the night. He'd been invited to another auction. But he did not plan on leaving the mansion with a slave he paid for. 

~

After bidding Youngbae an almost tearful farewell, Jiyong headed back home. 

He arrived back just in time to be rushed into his room so he wouldn't be around during the auction. Of course, he just thought it'd be a boring old people party anyways so he didn't mind being locked away in his room away from everyone. 

The eighteen year old kicked off his shoes but remained in his red jumper and tight light blue jeans, just hanging out a while before he ended up falling asleep with his headphones on. 

Meanwhile, Seunghyun made his way back upstairs in search of Jiyongs room. He was nervous about being caught but all he had to do was sneak the younger boy out through his window then to their car and they should be golden. Seunghyun tried 3 different rooms before he finally found his focus. 

He bit his lip and shut the door behind him, slowly approaching the sleeping beauty on the bed. 

Jiyong truly did look gorgeous, and the older was kind of angry at how fucking flawless one human could possible be. Once again, Seunghyun had to push those thought from his mind as he pulled the soaked handkerchief Donghyuk had given him. Without another though, the brunette roughly smacked it over Jiyongs mouth and nose causing the younger to wake straight away. He struggled hard, managing to smack the shit out of Seunghyuns nose when he'd shoved his hand up full force into the bone. This pissed the older man off, making him shove down harder as he snatched the boy's wrists firmly to stop his movements until he stilled. "Fucking brat," Seunghyun growled, wiping the blood from his nose before he threw his dongsaeung over his shoulder. Waiting outside was the rest of the group, having found a place they could easily sneak in and out through. 

"The little bitch got you pretty good didn't he?" Donghyuk snickered.

The younger just rolled his eyes, "whatever. He just had an adrenaline rush." 

"Yeah sure," the three all snickered, proceeding to chat about their plans with the boy in the trunk of the car. 

They arrived back an hour later, manhandling their enemy's son into the cabin before throwing him to the floor of one of the rooms. Seunghyun had to stop himself from protesting at how he'd they were being with the innocent boy, reminding himself their reasoning again. 

"This little brat has probably been handed everything. With money that probably bought my brother," Donghyuk growled, unable to stop himself as he gave Jiyong a rough kick to the side making him wake up with a whimper. He looked around once he was done curling up from the pain. "What is happening, who are you?" He choked out, confused. Seungri and Daesung walked over, one holding Jiyongs hair tightly while the other snapped a collar around his neck. The group deciding it'd be a fair addition. 

"Why are you doing this? Please, my family has money," 

Jiyong cried as he got smacked across the face, dropping his head but continuing to whimper and beg. 

"Quiet bitch, you're gonna be our slave for a little while. Get undressed. And put this on," donghyuk snapped, throwing some little boxer briefs at the panicking teen. 

"Now!"

Jiyong whimpered again at the sound of Seunghyuns deep voice, which he didn't recognize with the way it was filled with malice. He hadn't even dared to look at any of them except Donghyuk who was fucking mean. "I-I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please, my parents can pay," he explains shakily, proceeding to get undressed. He was extremely shy, but the fear of what would happen if he didn't act quick made him throw his clothes off and slide the briefs on. 

"What a pretty boy, wonder how much you'll end up selling for," Donghyuk chuckled at the fear in his victims eyes at his words. 

"It's late. We'll be getting some sleep now, get on the bed pet." The leader ordered and grabbed the handcuffs he'd kept tucked away until now. He stomped over to the teen, menacingly. "What a good little boy. He listens well," he fake praised and cuffed Jiyong to the headboard. "You'll be a quiet little bitch for us right? We don't have to make you be quiet do we?" The teen just shook his head and whimpered when he was slapped again. "Words!"

"N-no. I'll be quiet!"

"You'll be quiet what?" 

"S-sir?"

"Good boy. We'll have lots of fun with you tomorrow. So rest up." 

With that, the four vigilantes left the room. Seunghyun felt the worst to see his small crush be abused like that. He and his two younger friends all had a bad feeling about it but they continued to remind themselves of their true intentions. In their mind, the only outcome could be positive. For everyone else at least. The second oldest of the group went to sleep uneasily that night, only sleeping a couple hours really before he was woken up to loud crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw: gri&dae are 22/23 and Donghyuk is 26


	3. day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong wakes up and tries to escape. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; physical abuse, non/con elements, harsh language

Jiyong cried himself to sleep hours after the four men left him alone almost naked in the almost empty room. He woke hours later to the sun peaking through the window near the bed, disoriented and confused. He blinked and looked around, beginning to struggle as he'd thought the night before was just a terrible dream, calling for help as he squirmed.  
This got Seunghyuns attention first as he was the lightest sleeper, he quickly threw on his beanie and face mask before he ran to go shut Jiyong up before he caused more trouble to himself. 

"Yah, shut up!" He hissed smacking his hand over the youngers mouth causing him to whimper.  
"Just be quiet, I'm not going to hurt you," 

Jiyong nodded slowly and calmed down, waiting silently for the other to pull away before he spoke. "Why are you doing this?" 

Seunghyun sighed at the ring voice, wanting to just take the innocent boy back home. He shook the thought away again. "You'll see soon enough," he snapped. "Just be quiet or else they'll come in here and gag you." He added in a huff, taking a glance over Ji's body. "I'll bring you a shirt to wear.." the older added before he went back to his room, sure that it'd be too big but it'd have to do. 

"If I uncuff you you'll be good right?"

"Y-yes," 

The older man uncuffed Jiyong and let him slide on the oversized long sleeve, stepping aside to let him get changed. The teenager used the element of surprise to swiftly make a run for the door, not getting too far before Seunghyun grabbed him holding him tightly while leading him back to the bed. "You aren't going anywhere. You're going to stay here and get the punishment you deserve." He huffed, pushing Jiyong to sit against the headboard before he cuffed his wrists tightly again. 

"But I didn't do anything! Please, just let me go!" 

"Stop your crying it won't do you any good." 

Jiyong continued to sob, slowly calming down as Seunghyun as standing by the bed just staring at him; contemplating. 

"Y-you look familiar, do I know you?" 

The older was about to come up with an excuse before Donghyuk came into the room, angry. He'd been soundly sleeping, thinking up all the ways he could torture their hostage, when he'd heard said boys whining. "What the fuck is going on in here? Why the hell is he dressed top??" He exclaimed, doing by their code names in case anything went down where they'd have to be named. The oldest shook his head before going over to Jiyong to uncuff him again, the teenager struggling until he was slapped into submission again. 

"I just gave him one of my shirts for the video. Makes him look smaller, weaker." Seunghyun lied easily, "what are you doing anyways?"

"Just going to start training him. The boys are getting up right now, so breakfast will be started soon. Maybe if this little bitch catches on, he'll get to eat something."

"Please, I-" the oldest cut Jiyong off with yet another slap, the boy's nose slightly bleeding from the amount of pressure. "No speaking unless you're spoken to! And get on your knees," he shoved the teen down before he leant down to clip the leash he'd kept aside onto the collar they had on him. He smirked at the sight, taking out his phone to take a couple pictures before he started tugging Ji out of the small room forcing him to crawl. 

Seunghyun stayed behind them as he followed them out, keeping quiet. 

"Wha truly like a real slave." Daesung chuckled as they got to the kitchen where he and Seungri were brewing coffee. 

"He's very submissive, I thought he'd have a little more fight in him honestly." 

"Do time. Do you think he's a virgin?" Seungri questioned, going over to crouch down and inspect the teen who was trying to plot an escape plan. 

"Definitely not. The way he was acting like a little slut for you know who, practically begging to suck him off." Donghyuk said making the maknaes chuckle and Seunghyun flush a bit, keeping his identity hidden still since he didn't want Jiyong to remember who he was. 

Said hostage furrowed his brows, looking up to Donghyuk with a glare wanting to snap at him so bad but knew better. While the group was chit chatting and laughing however, he slowly reached up to unlock the leash around his neck. He had never moved so fast as he sprinted away from them, running towards the door while he was screaming for help in care there was civilization nearby at all. The four moved fast to go after Jiyong, Donghyuk smashing him to the ground just before he reached the door. "There's the fight.." he growled as he pulled the struggling boy up by his hair. 

"Please let me go! You have the wrong guy, I haven't done anything!" Jiyong cried, trying to kick out at the closest guy, which happened to be Seungri. 

"Yah! Don't you kick at him! That's your hyung. Show a little respect why don't you?" Daesung insisted. 

"Yeah it is. Why don't you apologize to him huh?" 

"S-sorry.." 

"No I don't think this good enough. V.I is a young guy like you, he still wakes up pretty horny in the morning. Maybe you can help him with that as ah apology," Donghyuk sugggested, making everyone raise their brows. The youngest in their group was definitely not opposed to the suggestion. 

"Id definitely accept that apology. He's got pretty lips."

Jiyong pieced their words together and started struggling more, begging for them not to make him do it as he was shoved back onto his knees while his wrists were held back. "Please please, I-I've never done it before! It wouldn't be good!" Jiyong tried, that being a lie but he'd hoped it would work.  
It didn't. Seungri still pulled his dick out and held it to the teens mouth, who reluctantly opened for it. It smelled pretty clean at least. The dark brunette tangled his fingers in Jiyongs hair right away, guiding his head to take him in deeper but not so much he was gagging. Seungri was still a human after all and he knew the fact he was being forced was enough. Soon enough, they got a pace and the teen was taking him into his mouth deeply, always being one to enjoy giving his boyfriends blowjobs. 

"Look at this cockwhore. He fucking loves it," Donghyuk scoffed, replacing Seungris hand with his own to force Jiyong to take more of the youngest's cock down his throat making him gag heavily. "There you go. Take it all like the good little bitch you are." 

Jiyong liked dirty talk, in the correct contexts. This was just wrong, he hated Donghyuk and the way he was doing the most to make him feel like dirt. However, he still did his best to take it all and not gag, just wanting it to be over. For being a young, horny, honey guy, Seungri took a while to release but it happened nevertheless. The oldest made him pull out and release on Jiyongs face, all in his hair as well. "I think this is the winning picture." Donghyuk teased and snapped a photo, Daesung giving Jiyong a napkin to wipe the spunk form his skin. 

"Seriously, we should let his dad know we have him. We don't want him sending out search parties too soon." Seunghyun spoke finally, his arms crossed in annoyance as he stood in the corner. 

"You're right, tie his hands and get him on the sofa. I'll write down what he needs to say." 

Donghyuk headed out of the room while the two youngest tied Jis hands behind his back before sitting him down on the couch, the teen crying quietly to himself still.  
Seunghyun saw how distraught Jiyong was and sighed, going to grab a bottle of water before he went over to the teen and offered him a sip. "Th-thank you.." he drank as much water as he could, panting lightly when Donghyuk came back with a paper. He threw it on Jiyongs lap, "you'll ready that aloud when we say." He said.

"What the fuck..you have the wrong guy. My father isn't part of anything like that." 

"Yes he fucking is and you're going to read i without complaining. Or else you won't like what happens. You got it you little slut?" 

Jiyong glared but looked down at the paper again. "Yes.." 

"Yes what?!"

"Yes..sir."

"Good boy." Donghyuk stood back a bit and positioned the camera to shoot Jiyong, smirking at the boy's appearance. Half dressed, bruises forming on his cheeks, blood under his nose, cum in his hair. It was his fathers worst nightmare and they knew it. "Now start bitch." 

Jiyong sighed shakily and looked to the camera, "daddy please, please help me," he choked out first, unable to keep his composer as he looked back down to the paper. "They said they won't let me go..they won't let me go until- until you release all the slaves..?" He cried more, so confused, "a-and go on t-television to announce that you did so." He choked out, looking back up , the man behind the camera gesturing him to continue. "Th-they said they want you to sh-show the world what a d-disgusting, a-animal you are," he explained, dropping his head again to cry more. With that, Donghyuk ended the video and sent it to Kwon in an email; the description informing him that he had to answer their demands within 1 week or Jiyong would personally be sold to the worst master they knew. 

"Quit your fucking crying," he said annoyed and gestured for Daesung to take him back to the room while they got to sit down to enjoy breakfast. He would obviously not be eating after his little stunt.


	4. day with seunghyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: non/con blow jobs and forced orgasms, physical abuse, harsh language. 
> 
> UNEDITED

A few hours passed before the door to Jiyongs room was opened again, he passed out curled up on the bed a while ago anyways from sobbing so much. 

Seunghyun walked in with some ramen for the hostage, the others at work and university for the rest of the day while he had the day off so he'd be able to stay with jiyong and make sure he didn't make a run for it. He set the bowl aside and watched the sleeping boy for a moment, just admiring. The teenager really was gorgeous, no matter how many times the older was thinking it, it hadn't ceased to amaze him. He went over, gently untying Jiyongs wrists, sighing at how sore they were from the tightness but couldn't feel too bad. If the teen had just behaved he wouldn't have had to be tied down. That in mind, the older shoved the pink haired boys shoulder. "Ah get up." Seunghyun ordered, making Ji scoot away in response. 

"Don't hurt me," 

"I'm here to feed you. Can't have you dying on us."

"I'm not hungry." 

"Don't care, you're still going to eat," 

Jiyong rolled his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest as he looked the exact opposite of Seunghyuns direction, ignoring the hunger he was feeling. 

"Look, if you just listened to orders, you would be fine." 

"Yah. As if, you guys are rapists and abusers!" 

"Hey! Shut the hell up, you have no idea what you're talking about!" 

The teenager flinched, closing down again at the snapping from his hyung just looking away again. 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and went over, grabbing the noodles he'd brought before he sat down in front of Jiyong. He put the fork to the boy's lips, letting him take a slow bite. The younger proceeded to accept being fed by his captor, staring him right in the eyes before he finally recognized him. The eyebrows should've been a dead giveaway. He reached forward, snatching the face mask off him. "Seunghyun-ah!" He hissed, scooting away from him aggressively. "Why are you doing this?? I thought you were friends with my father!" He exclaimed. 

"No. I would never. Your father is a fucking beast, he helps kidnap innocent people and sell them!"

"Shut up! That is not true!" 

"Yes it is you little brat! He funds it all, why do you think he locks you away? Because he doesn't want some fucking creep to snatch you up and take you as his slave! You're a total twink," 

"Right so what? It's better that you guys kidnapped me first?!" 

"Well- yeah. I mean, it is yeah. You should see how the slaves get treated."

"Like forced to suck dick? I know for sure that the really mean one is going to try and fuck me too." Jiyong huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned trying not to cry again. 

Seunghyun sighed at that, "well, I won't let that happen okay. Are you a virgin?" 

Jiyong scoffed at him, "is that relevant? No, I'm not." He answered anyways. 

"I mean like, in the ass?"

"No. I'm not, I've had sex with boys and girls. I've fucked boys, I've fucked girls, I've been fucked by boys. I've eaten boys and girls out, and I've sucked dick. I've also had my ass e-" 

"Okay! I'm sorry for asking..you just look so innocent." 

"Well yeah. You said it yourself, I'm a twink aren't I?" 

"You're being really sassy. Would you act like that with Donghyuk?"

"Is that the one that beat the shit out of me? No, I wouldn't. I would be very respectful." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, finding Jiyongs attitude annoying but also knowing he couldn't really blame the boy. "Listen, I know you're innocent. But, that doesn't mean we care. Your dad is the reason people really close to us are gone. So you're going to pay for it until your daddy meets our demands. And you better hope he does, otherwise you're going to be sold like the rest of them." He explained, letting his bitterness get the better of him again. Deep down, he knew this was wrong and he knew hurting another innocent person would do no good. But at the same time, he was still angry and felt like someone needed to pay- anyone. 

"That's so unfair! I didn't do anything!" 

The older glared and reached over, gripping Jiyongs throats to shove him onto the bed. "You better quit fucking acting like you are making the rules here! I do! You're just a slave here for pleasure," he hissed, smirking then, gripping the boy's naked thigh tightly to hold his legs open. "'Maybe I will have a go first , let the boys know how good you look when you're getting fucked." He growled darkly, his anger overcoming him. He didn't know what he was doing; he was holding the teen so tightly that Jiyong was sobbing and clawing to get his hand off his neck. A moment later, Seunghyun pulled away shocked at what he'd done. 

"I thou-thought you were different, I thought you won't hurt me!" Jiyong sobbed as he say up, curling in on himself. "Please get away from me please," he choked out, holding a gentle hand over his sore neck. 

"Just- keep quiet in here and don't try anything stupid." 

Seunghyun grabbed the bowl that had the now cold noodles before he stomped out, slamming the door behind him. 

Jiyong stayed curled up, holding onto himself as he cried. He was didn't expect Seunghyun to do that to him and he was scared. He knew what was going to happen to him, his mind going through a ton of scenarios. A while later he slowly got up to check of the door was locked, it was. So he changed his focus to find any other way to escape since he knew his was in for torture. No one came into his room again the rest of the day, which actually made him feel relieved. 

~

"Seunghyun hyung we are home," Daesung called as they went inside later in the night, having some take out food. The two maknaes chatted about classes, heading set the food down. 

"It's about time, what did you guys end up getting?" 

"Just fried pork and rice. How was the kid? Was he good?" Seungri questioned eagerly. 

"He was fine. I had to get s little rough with him but he was alright." 

"Hyung really wants to do a lot of stuff with him. I think we're gonna do it tonight." 

"You sound so excited," Daesung chuckled. 

"Well yeah, he's really sexy. And I've never received such an amazing blow job. He was really skilled, no doubt he's done it before." 

"He has. He told me he isn't a virgin in any way at all." 

"That's good. Do you think hyung would let me fuck him first?" 

"I think he might want dibs. I doubt he'd mind if you got another blow job. Isn't he home late?" Seunghyun insisted, not letting the whole conversation bother him like it normally would. 

"Oh yeah. Well I can't be selfish, dae why don't you get one instead? It's really good."

"Ah you can take it man." 

Seungri raised a brow and waited for Daesung to change his mind. "I will. We'll have plenty of time, why don't you just take it tonight. We might even get to have a go tonight if Donghyuk is down to mess around tonight." 

"Can you just decide? I'm trying to eat." Seunghyun rolls his eyes. 

"Why don't we go in together?" 

Seungri nodded at the suggested and grabbed his bestest friends hand before walking to Jiyongs room, the teenager just laying in the bed staring since he'd already slept the whole day anyways. "Ah he is so damn cute." The youngest praised, shutting the door behind them while they went into the room. 

"W-what is going on?" Jiyong asked quietly as he slowly sat up. 

"Get on the floor on your knees."

The pink haired boy frowned, swallowing before he slowly got to his knees. "Please, I don't want to do this.." he said shakily. "But you love it."

Seungri smirked and went up to stand in front of him. "You know what to do.. go ahead."

Jiyong stared a moment and sighed out shakily, unzipping Seungri's jeans carefully before getting the slightly older boy hard by pumping his dick. Once the man was hard, Jiyong took him in his mouth sucking him easily. Like mentioned before, he liked to suck dick and Seungri wasn't too rough for him, plus he thought if he did it expertly like he knew how, it wouldn't last very long. 

"God he's so amazing.." the youngest groaned, guiding Jiyong to go faster when he was getting close. 

"I think he likes to do it. He's getting hard," Daesung pointed out, noticing the little tent easily. Jiyong blushed heavily at that and closed his eyes as he continued to bob his head around Seungri's dick. "Maybe we should help him out?" The younger suggested and d-lite did not disagree. "Let's move him to the bed.." 

Seungri nodded and pulled the teen off, having him get on the bed. "Y-you don't have to.." he insisted weakly, feeling embarrassed not wanting to be violated. "Don't worry, d-lite is really great with his tongue." Seungri chuckled, getting Jiyong onto his hands and knees before he got in front of the boy pushing his dick back into his mouth. Daesung moved the little underwear Ji had on before he 'dug in', beginning to tongue Jiyongs hole soon inserting his fingers. The captive beginning to whimper and slightly choke with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. "Yeah keep choking on my cock," Seungri's dirty words turned Jiyong on even more as he sucked him, the older boy soon cumming into his mouth in which he swallowed easily panting. 

"Ah-oh my god," Jiyong whimpered, dropping to prop himself up be his elbows while he moaned out softly. 

"Dae switch me." 

The brunette nodded and pulled away, making Ji whine but was soon shut up by the latter's dick in his mouth now and Seungri moving to finger fuck him. Soon enough, Daesung had came down Jiyongs throat after he fucked into it kind of roughly and the teen has came onto his tummy shortly after when Seungri continued to shove his fingers against his prostate. "God you're really hot." The youngest in the group huffed while they were tucking themselves back into their pants. Jiyong just collapsed onto the bed in response, honestly feeling more disgusting than satisfied. "Here," Seungri tossed his own top over to the boy to clean himself up. "TOP can come guide you to shower if you want." He shrugged before him and Daesung headed out of the room. 

Jiyong just blinked and closed his eyes again, crying quietly while he waited for Seunghyun to come help him shower.


	5. a day with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Donghyuks turn to watch over Jiyong.
> 
> warnings: rape/non-con, forced orgasms, harsh language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited once again.
> 
> 2,300+ words

Seunghyun entered the room slowly, scrunching his nose slowly at the faint smell of sex. He saw Jiyong laying curled up on the bed still crying and bit his lip, he didn't know why it felt so awful to see the younger boy in such a condition. "Hey, uh. Did you want to take a shower?" 

The teenager looked over and nodded slowly before he pushed himself off the bed, keeping his head down. 

"Are you okay?" 

Jiyong shrugged in response, flinching when Seunghyun grabbed his shoulder to stop him and look him over. "Were they rough with you? What happened to your neck?" He asked referring to the hand marks on the others neck and leg. 

"You did that."

Seunghyun just frowned and nodded, leading him out of the room then. "Well I'm sorry.." 

Jiyong didn't response, he just crossed his arms as they went to the bathroom. 

The older let him go in, handing him a towel and underwear before digging up another oversized shirt for him not wanting him to be exposed. "So you can just knock whenever you're done. I'll stay outside," he explained. 

The pink haired boy nodded quickly and shut the door, sighing out shakily before he got undressed totally avoiding the mirror as he went to get in the shower. He stood under the hot water for a good while before he scrubbed himself as clean as he possible good, crying to himself. He remained in the shower just standing under the water crying for another ten minutes, slowly getting out then drying himself. Once the boy finished drying and dressed in what was given to him, he have the door a soft knock so Seunghyun could let him out. He'd never been done so quickly after a shower before, he usually stayed back and did his facial routine for about an hour. 

"You done?" His captor asked, opening the door for him.  
"Yeah thanks." 

"So go ahead and go to sleep if you want; you won't be disturbed. Donghyuk just got home but he'd going to bed, he's had a long day. He'll be staying with you tomorrow." 

Jiyong tensed, looking back up at Seunghyun. "Staying, alone?" He asked, just getting a nod in return. He sighed out shakily, not saying anything else to Seunghyun as he went to the room, climbing into his bed again. He laid frozen in fear the whole night before he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

He was terrified of what tomorrow would hold.

-

In the morning, Seunghyun got ready for work feeling tense. He had a terrible feeling about leaving Jiyong alone with the oldest but he definitely couldn't do anything about it. He dressed nice suit, having to dress well as he did work in financing like Jiyongs father, that being how he got to know the man. Once ready, the brunette went to the room to check on their captive seeing him sleeping soundly, obviously looking as breathtaking as ever. Aside from the bruises that Seunghyun regretted giving him so much. He sighed softly, shutting the door quietly behind himself before he headed out just hoping for the best. 

Jiyong slowly woke a little while later, nuzzling into his pillow with a hum before he realized where he was and he was sad again. 

He say up and looked around, getting out of the bed since he had to go pee. Slowly, he knocked on the door. "H-hello? I need to go to the bathroom," he called out, knowing his was going to be all alone with the meanest and most aggressive one all day. His anxiety level was extremely high. 

Not long after he knocked, Donghyuk came into the room with the same collar he'd used the day before. "Come pet. On your knees," he ordered, locking the collar on Jiyongs neck with barely any extra room. "I-I have to go pee.." the hostage choked out, scared of what was happening right now. "Get on your fucking knees!" The older snapped, making him drop immediately with a whimper. "You're going to be getting around by crawling you little bitch, unless you're doing chores for me. That's how pets are treated." Donghyuk explained as he nudged Ji towards the bathroom. The boy was relieved that he wasn't going to bed sucking his cock and quickly went to the restroom, quickly emptying his bladder. 

"Go make me breakfast. I want eggs and bacon." 

Jiyong nodded, getting back to his hands and feet again before heading to the kitchen only to stand and start to sat. 

He had everything handed to him his whole life, so he did not know how to cook. But he was pretty sure he could manage a simple breakfast. 

"Hurry it up you little slut,"

"Y-yes sir.." 

Breakfast ended up well, Jiyong even got to eat as well. He sat on the floor, and wasn't given any silverware, but he was glad to eat. 

Donghyuk contemplated what he would do with the captive, knowing the boy needed to feel what his brother probably was at the moment, wherever he was. He glared down at the teenager that was eating quietly, shaking his head then. He was going to make the clueless boy regret even existing, he wanted to make sure that Jiyong would experience the horrible things his father was putting hundreds of innocent boys and girls through, even younger than him. 

"Get the fuck up," 

Jiyong looked up at him before he slowly got up, taking his almost empty plate with him to set it on the table. 

Donghyuk smirked and stood as well, shoving the younger back towards his room. 

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Did I fucking say you could speak? You won't speak to me unless you're begging master to cum,"

Jiyong whimpered at that, fear overtaking him. 

The captor chuckled and pinned Jiyong onto the bed, holding his wrists tightly before he slid up the teens shirt kissing all up and down his body while he squirmed. "Stop fucking moving. I know you love it you little whore. I heard you came so hard yesterday just from getting fingered. I'm going to fuck you so good," he growled as he started to palm Jiyong through his underwear forcing him to get hard which made him immediately start to cry more. 

"Please, p-please, let me go!" He sobbed as he was slapped hard in the face again then flipped onto his stomach, the short he wore being tugged off in the motion. 

"You deserve this, slut," Donghyuk held Jiyongs wrists against his lower back before tying them tightly with the oversized clothing. 

"Say it," 

"S-say what..?

"That you deserve it." 

Jiyong was damn near hyperventilating as Donghyuk ripped off his underwear, smacking his ass with all his strength. "Say it!"

"I-I, I deserve th-this-ah!" Ji choked out, crying out in pain as Donghyuk his his ass again with the same strength. "You like it don't you? I know you're a little bitch that loved being spank and fucked hard, don't you?!" 

"N-no!" He lied, he liked kinky stuff, when it was consensual, not like this. This was traumatizing. 

"Yes you do slut, i know you do, tell me how much you like it." Donghyuk smacked the teens other asscheek making it bright red like the first. "Now!" He landed another hard smack, Jiyong was sobbing by now from the amount of pain just from three spanks. 

"I-I-I like it!!"

"Good fucking boy," 

Donghyuk rolled his eyes and spit on his fingers as lube before pushing two into his pet, not caring if it hurt him-he was lucky he was getting prepped at all. Soon enough, he started hitting Jiyongs prostate and the younger couldn't help but moan in response hating how the older man was forcing him to feel pleasure in this. "Knew you fucking wanted it, cock slut," he hissed, reaching around now to pump the youngers cock quickly wanting him to reach an orgasm. Feeling that teens muscles begin to contract, he smirked, moving both hands faster until Jiyong came into his fist. "Look at that, fucking little bitch loves it. You love it huh? Huh?!" He picked Jiyongs head up by his hair roughly. 

"Yes sir!"

"Good boy. Master is ready to fuck you now. But you need to beg for it." 

This just made the other cry more, remaining quiet aside from his sobbing. "Now bitch!" He ended up giving Jiyong 5 hard slaps to his ass before the younger gave in. 

"P-please, please fuck me master.." 

"What? What was that?"

"Please! Please master fuck me!"

Donghyuk smirked, releasing Jiyongs hair from his right grip before grabbing the boy's hips. He wasted no time in pushing his whole cock past the tight ring of muscle, giving no time to adjust before he was mercilessly ramming into the sobbing teenager. He didn't feel bad at all, he moaned and continued to fuck the younger with a bone crushing grip on the boy's hips. 

A few hours later, the older man was tuckered out. He himself had came 3 times and he made Jiyong cum until barely anything came out anymore, the teen passing out almost as soon as Donghyuk got off the bed to get his boxers back on. He smirked, getting his phone off the dresser to take a few pictures of the teen laying past out on the bed covered in his own spunk. He never knew doing something like this would turn him on so much, and he loved the way Jiyong would cry and whimper and whine, it was hot. After taking a few photos, the older grabbed his own clothes and head out of the room to take a long hot shower. He knew Seunghyun would be him soon so he left the mess with Jiyong to be cleaned up by him instead. Right now he planned on having a small meal before he was going to nap. 

_bitch is asleep, and I'm about to nap. fucked him good. have a turn before you shower him if you want._

Seunghyun relieved the text as he was packing his back up from work, frowning lightly to himself. He knew that f the oldest was tired enough to nap, he definitely went hard on the teen and that fucking scared him. He wasn't sure what he would do when he saw Jiyong in such a terrible condition. The second oldest shook his head, trying to keep his mind clear as he headed back to the cabin. 

He was definitely not prepared to see the condition Jiyong was in when he arrived home. 

He got there an hour later, going straight to change from his work clothes before he went to the room Jiyong was kept in. He prepared himself as he changed, he took a deep breath and opened the door. The sight was much worse than he'd imagined. Donghyuk didn't even have the decency to cover up the younger boy after abusing him the way he did. The poor boy, had marks and bruises on his intimate areas as well as along his back and neck. Of course his cheeks were bruised as well, not to mention the amount of cum that was on his lower back and tummy. Seunghyun was literally disgusted, he couldn't believe he'd let it happen. 

"J-Jiyong," he said gently after he'd untied the teens wrist which were raw from how much he struggled. 

"Hey," he slowly rubbed Jiyongs back to try and wake him gently, the other finally cracking his eyes open. "Please don't hurt me," he choked out, the older shaking his head at that. 

"I won't. Come on, you need a shower." 

The teen just nodded and slowly sat up, whimpering softly in pain. "You okay?" 

Jiyong shook his head, "it hurts.." he answered, Seunghyun nodded and picked him up bridal style before carefully carrying the younger boy to the bathroom. He set him down and ran a warm bath before he helped Ji sit in the water. The younger just curled up staring at the water, totally traumatized by what happened through the day. Seunghyun sighed and carefully soaped up the luffa, gently starting to wash Jiyong who flinched at first but allowed himself to get washed up. 

Seunghyun washed Jiyong thoroughly, letting him just soak a little longer before he got out and dried up. This time, he gave the other shirt and some sweatpants. 

"Thank you for caring," Jiyong said weakly, looking up at Seunghyun before leaning against him for a cuddle. 

His heart warmed, he wrapped an arm around the teenager gently rubbing his lower back. He felt his shirt getting wet and looked down, Jiyong was crying, again. "Hey, let me change your bedding. Then you can lay down again.." he insisted, pulling the clingy boy off of him before he went to go and changed the disgusting sheets. He was just glad Donghyuk next day off wasn't right away. But was worried at the same time as the maknaes were in charge tomorrow and he didn't know how they'd end up treating Jiyong. 

"Okay, lay down, get some rest. I know you need it." 

Jiyong nodded and went to get in bed, looking back at Seunghyun. "Uh would you- stay with me?" He asked softly, desperate for a gentle touch and he knew Seunghyun seemed to be feeling bad for him. The older man thought about before he gave a nod, sitting down on the bed beside Jiyong who moved to curl up at his side. "Thank you," he murmured, closing his eyes as he cuddled up to his senior, the older holding an arm around him. 

Seunghyun stared down at the now sleeping teen, brushing his hair back gently finding him so incredibly beautiful. 

He sighed and closed his own eyes, soon falling asleep with his arms around their captive never feeling more comfortable.


	6. Daesung & Seungri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daesung and Seungri get their time alone with Jiyong. Seunghyun has regrets.

The next morning, Seunghyun woke to his alarm for work going off at 8:45. He groaned softly and rubbed his eyes, looking over to see Jiyong was still curled up at his side sleeping comfortably. 

He sighed and pulled away, stopping when he felt a grip on his wrist. 

"Please don't leave me."

"I have to go to work."

"No, please. Please don't leave me here alone," Jiyong whimpered. 

Seunghyun sighed and shook his head, "I have to go." He added firmly. 

"Please please," Jiyong begged. "Take me with you, if you let me go I'll tell my dad you saved me, and that you didn't hurt me. He'll give you whatever you want I promise!"

The older glared and tugged his wrist away roughly, raising his hand like he was going to slap Jiyong making him flinch away. "Don't ever try to bribe me again...I may feel bad for you but I won't risk everything for you. You aren't special." He said firmly and the teen nodded slowly, burying his face in his hands as he started to cry once again. 

Seunghyun sighed, dropping his hand before he headed out of the room quickly with a frown. He didn't want to treat the younger boy that way but he couldn't make himself look weak. With that, he went to shower and get ready. He was working a late day so he wouldn't be home till the evening. He know that Seungri and Daesung were gentle by nature, so he was pretty sure they wouldn't beat the hostage the way Donghyuk did, but he knew they'd want to have plenty of sex and that still worried him. As he headed out to get some coffee, everyone was up in the kitchen talking about the day before. 

"He was such a little slut for me yesterday, you guys will fucking love him."

Donghyuk was bragging. And the two youngers were listening excitedly, wanting to have their turns already. 

"He's so freaking pretty, he's is probably really flexible huh?"

"Yeah, oh yeah, moans like a whore too. He really loves to get fucked."

Seunghyun rolled his eyes at that, trying to ignore the conversation as he sipped his coffee. 

"Ah I can't wait. This is so worth missing a day of classes." 

Donghyuk chuckled and nodded before looking at the time. "Alright I have to get going, It'll be a late day so I'll probably just stay at the firehouse. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said before he drank the last of his coffee, getting up from his seat.  
The two youngers wished their hyung a good day while Seunghyun just gave him a nod. 

"So I'll be back around like 8. Unless I can get off earlier." He told his friends who nodded, finishing up their breakfasts. 

"Alright man, we'll be in there with Jiyong. Hey so his dad emailed back," Seungri grinned. 

"Oh yeah? And what did he say?" 

"Asked if there were other demands. He was begging to do anything else." Daesung explained with a scoff. "Told him no deal. Reminded him he only is a couple days left too." 

Seunghyun nodded with a scowl, unable to believe Jiyongs father really cared so much about his disgusting business when his sons life was in danger. "I'll see you guys later." He huffed before heading out the door shortly after Donghyuk had left, leaving Seungri and Daesung alone left to their own devices. 

"How will we do this?" 

"I'm older so I should get to do it first."

"How about rock, paper scissors?"

"Ah~ okay." Daesung agreed before the played a round. 

Seungri smirked as he won the game, then turning his head when there knocking down the hall. "Let's go," he chirped, hopping up before he headed to the room with Daesung. 

Jiyong stepped back when the door opened, keeping his distance from the two older boys. "I need to go pee." He informed them. 

The two nodded and lead him to the bathroom so he could do his business. 

The teen did what he had to and washed his hands, taking a minute to stare at himself with a frown trying to mentally prepare him self. He sighed out shakily, not knowing how this ended up happening. He thought about if he'd just stayed in his room that night and not approached Seunghyun, or informed his dad there was some handsome dude snooping around his office, maybe he wouldn't be in a situation like this. Jiyong couldn't help but start tearing up again, terrified at what was to come for him. He took a deep breath and walked out, his head down until he flinched at a hand grabbing his chin to make him look up. 

"Ah he's crying again..it's okay baby girl. We won't be too rough with you. We'll make you feel really good." Seungri hummed as he ran his hand along the younger boy's cheek. 

Jiyong just flinched in response, "please, please just let me go," 

Seungri immediately tsked him quiet, "no no, I don't want to hear that, I want to hear how you sound under me and see how flexible you are." 

The younger whimpered in response, stumbling forward when Daesung nudged him back to the room. Immediately, the oldest of the three climbed onto the bed and pulled Jiyong against his chest holding the boy's wrists firmly so he couldn't struggle too much. "Please," he cried. 

Seungri took no time in taking his pants off before he pulled his sweats off, then taking off his captives. "You are really beautiful, like. I've never see such a pretty boy." He praised, pushing Jiyongs shirt up trailing his hands up and down his body making him squirm. "Ah, quit moving!" The older snapped, smacking the teens thigh to get him to quit. Following, he pulled off Ji's underwear and began to finger him while he leant forward and sucked on his nipples. Jiyong struggled again, moaning out in both pleasure and discomfort at what was happening to him, also at the hardness now pressing against his lower back. He tried to get out of Daesungs grip but the older was a lot stronger and held both of his wrists tightly, keeping them out of the way. 

Once Seungri felt he'd stretched Jiyong out enough, he then lubed his dick up before he gripped the younger boy's hips and eased into him. He was sure to be a little considerate about the pain, wanting to hear Jiyongs moans. That he did. 

The teenager started to let out small moans as Seungri was fucking him at a good pace, gripping his hips just tight enough. "P-please.." he whined quietly, half wanting them to stop and half wanting him to go faster. He'd be happy with either outcome to be honest, Seungri pounding into him hitting his prostate felt so amazing.  
"I'm going to cum," the second youngest moaned, fucking Jiyong even faster until he released into the young boy. "Fuck, fuck yeah. You're such a good boy," he moaned out while he rode out his high, pulling out for Daesung to have his turn. 

"Finally..I want him to ride me."

Daesung scooted down a bit and laid back, watching hungrily as Seungri got Jiyong up and moved him to sit on the oldests dick. The teen groaned in pain as the other was thicker than Seungri and he didn't have any time to adjust before the younger of the two started moving him up and down right away. "Ah please it hurts!" He cried, "just shut up, lean forward then so you can take it better." Seungri huffed and Jiyong nodded, leaning down resting his hands on Daesungs chest while he tried moving up and down at a decent pace. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry, you have to go faster," Daesung groaned, starting to thrust his hips up faster. 

Jiyong whimpered as Seungri reached over, grabbing his hips before he started forcing the teen to bounce even faster on Daesungs dick until the oldest came deep inside of him. "Ah that was amazing," he breathed, sitting up so he could stroke their captives dick until he was cumming onto his fist. 

"Lets all shower and nap. Then we can go again," Seungri hummed lazily. 

With that, the led Jiyong to the bathroom, all showering together since the two older weren't shy with each other and they didn't really care if the other way comfortable or not. 

Once they were dressed from the shower, they took Jiyong back to his room and went to their own to take their naps, leaving him alone again for a few more hours. 

The rest of the day, the two maknaes ended up going back to fuck the teen a few more times before Daesung decided to go pick up some dinner rather than make anything. He left Seungri in charge while waiting for Seunghyun to arrive home any minute, the youngest just hanging out on his laptop since he'd used Jiyong enough for the day. 

"I'm back," Seunghyun called rubbing his eyes a bit as he came inside, sitting his things down. 

"Welcome home hyung! How was work?"

"It was okay. How was your day?" 

"Really really good. I've never came so many times in one day!"

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, "aish too much information." 

Seungri chuckled and stretched. "Daesung is out getting dinner. The kids in his room. Maybe sleeping, I dunno. He was pretty tired by the end of today." He said with a grin, feeling all proud. 

The older nodded and sighed, knowing he'd have to clean up their mess as well so he went to go take a shower and get comfortable before he even bothered stepping foot in Jiyongs room, which smelt like sweat and sex again. "God fucking children, can't clean up after themselves for shit." He scoffed making the other pick up after himself. "You're back," he said pushing himself up. Seunghyun nodded, going to pick up all the soiled sheets that were laying on the floor. "How was it with them?"

Jiyong shrugged, "they didn't hit me. they did spend the day holding me down and taking turns though..." 

"Pigs..." The teen pretended not to hear Seunghyun mutter under his breath as he slowly got off the bed, pulling the sweats he'd had since the night before back on. "Are you here to take me to shower?" He asked, really needing to get clean. "And has my dad contacted you? Can I go home soon?" He questioned getting eager to know if he was able to be freed soon, knowing he'd already been there for 4 days. 

"He doesn't want to meet the demands." 

"Wh-what? But..b-but he's not, he's not part of that stuff. He loves me, doesn't he know what I'm going through?? Can I call him!?"

"Hey! Shut up, he obviously cares more about his sick business than he does about you!" 

Jiyong started crying again, falling down onto the floor and curling up as he broke down completely. Seunghyun sighed out lightly and rolled his eyes, letting the younger cry before he attempted to pick the boy up but he remained limp. "Yah! Get up, come on.." he groaned. "Listen, im sure he does care. Just give him some time.." he sighed out, trying to calm the younger boy down enough to get him to go shower. "I have to go- please! What will happen to me if he doesn't do what you want? Are you going to keep me as a slave?!" Jiyong sobbed out worriedly. 

"No! Listen, your dad is going to meet our demands and you're gonna go home okay? Now calm down! Let's go get you to shower." 

The pink haired boy sniffled and nodded a little before the older led him out to shower. 

As Jiyong showered, Seunghyun paced worrying about the outcome of this all. He was traumatizing this poor boy, who did nothing at all. Sure, their friends and family had been taken from them and were probably experiencing terrible lives as well, but what was this going to solve? What was in it for them to torture this kid that literally did nothing but exist. He sighed and rubbed his face, deciding he had to do something.

He had to talk to them, convince the others to quit abusing the poor teenager.


	7. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look on the other side. things take a huge turn.

Younghwan sat worriedly drinking a dry scotch as he watched the video of his son over and over, trying to find a clue or anything to save him. It was already the 5th day that his son had been missing. 

He really would do anything to get Jiyong back. Except what was asked, he definitely did not have the power to do so. There were a lot of powerful people that worked with him and under him, he couldn't just let every 'slave' go. He could get killed! Not to mention, him admitting to this on television would only hurt his family, not save anyone else. He wouldn't be the only target either, he really didn't want Jiyong to be targeted once again now that they knew he existed. He'd been emailing back and forth with Donghyuk who insisted there as no other way. 

_please, i can give you names, dates, everything you need. But I cannot release anyone personally or make an announcement like that it wouldn't do anyone any good!_

The only thing the father received in return were photos of his son in horrible positions. He was pissed off. 

_you people are sick! please leave him alone! He is an innocent child, please I can give you anything. Any records, and names, I cannot personally release anyone!!_

Donghyuk was not satisfied with this, even though it was a decent deal that the other man was offering he and his associates. But, he had a grudge against the Kwon family personally so he was not going to give in to different demands. He decided not to discuss this with the others at all. Plus, he liked having Jiyong around. The teen was really pretty and flexible. He also already had a few owners wanting to buy the teenager. The oldest in the group had been angry and bitter for so long, he was just evil now. He didn't care he was now no better than the monsters that took his brother.   
With the thought in mind, the older shook his head before he replied that he would not be accepting any other offer. 

Younghwan grunted in frustration, slamming his cup down in anger at the reply he received. How could that fool not want his offer? He shook his head and began calling his men who he bad combing the city and surrounding cities for his son until he was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Sir, mister Dong Youngbae is here to speak with you."

"I won't see him. I'm not seeing anyone."

"Uh he's insisting." 

"Fine. You didn't say anything did you??"

"Of course not." 

A few minutes later, Youngbae entered looking as upset as ever. 

"Why didn't you inform me Jiyong was missing? And why isn't there any reports filed??"

"How would you know he's missing?"

"He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts! It's been 5 days! Even when he's mad at me he still texts me good night and good morning, he's never not answered me! And I know his phone is still connected because I don't get the texts back. And I know how number hasn't changed because he's had the same number since we were in grade 6!"

"Listen, Jiyong is okay. He just left his phone here when he went back to his mothers."

"But he would've contacted me! He hasn't been on any social media either, if he'd left his phone he would've messaged me there. Stop lying to me, what happened to him?" The teen questioned firmly, crossing his arms. 

"You know my business puts me in compromising positions Youngbae. And I am handling it. Stay out of this." 

"I will not if my best friend is in danger." 

"You stay out of it or you will regret it."

Youngbae snorted, "I am not afraid of your threats old man." He explained, being extremely disrespectful but he didn't care, he was angry and worried. He'd left vacation early at how stressed out he was about Jiyong. 

The blonde hen stormed out of the office, beginning to do his own investigation. The first thing being to look into Seunghyun. When that man showed up, Jiyong disappeared. The first thing to do was to search social media for people with his name that matched his description. Youngbae was surprised, if this guy was planning to kidnap Jiyong, he could've hid himself better. Everything was laid out right there, the guys instagram and all. It even listed his place of work, in which the teen immediately went.   
Being the son of very wealthy and important people had its perks, he was able to walk into Seunghyuns office building and demand to see the man who didn't seem to be anyone special there. But he still had an office. 

"I said I wouldn't see anyone today." 

Seunghyun huffed, freezing when he saw Youngbae walk into his office. 

"Who are you..?" He said lowly, trying to pretend he didn't recognize the other. 

"You can call me Taeyang. Im friends with Jiyong. You remember him? He's really cute, small, has pink hair right now?" 

"Uh I guess.." 

"He's missing."

"O-oh. Well that's too bad. Why are you telling me? I only know him from his dads party." 

"Well I'm here because he disappeared shortly after he met you. I am suspicious."

"Isn't he like 18? Maybe he ran away."

"Without telling me? Yeah right. He was kidnapped. And I think you're a part of it." 

Seunghyun snorted, shaking his head. "This is foolish. Get out of my office!" He exclaimed standing angrily to go escort the other boy out. 

"Sure. But I'm not going to leave you alone. I know you did something to him and I am not going to stop until I get to the bottom of it." Youngbae may have been way shorter than him, but the teen was menacing as fuck. "Call if you want to come clean." He slapped down a card with his number before leaving. 

Once taeyang was gone, Seunghyun panicked to himself. Immediately, he tried to contact Daesung then Seungri then Donghyuk but no one was answering. He groaned, trying to think of something. He was terrified of being caught before their demands could be met. He bit his lip and got on his laptop to sign into the email they were using for the ransom, hoping there was some development in the negotiations. He was shocked to see the amount of messages. There were dozens of emails form Jiyongs father, offering names, dates, locations, anything he could besides what was asked of him. Not only that, there was the explanation on _why_ he couldn't meet the specific demanded. What he was offering was better anyways! Seunghyun couldn't think of a reason why Donghyuk was refusing. Looking at the replies, he pieces it together though. The bastard enjoyed it. Judging by all the sick photos, he loves to watch Jiyong suffer and to be giving him the pain. 

Seunghyun was pissed, he immediately replied to Younghwan. 

_release all information to us today and we will drop him off tonight. No games. No lies._

The reply was instantaneous. 

_how will I know you will fulfill your end? How will I know Jiyong is safe right now?_

The 23 year old sighed, not knowing how to prove it. 

_you will just have to trust me. -T.O.P_

With that, he checked the time. It was already after 6. With traffic, he knew he wouldn't arrive back for a couple hours. So he moved fast, making up a story to leave early before he rushed out. The drive home was practically agonizing, especially with no one answering his texts or calls. He was starting to worry. 

When he was about a half mile away, he noticed a couple of unrecognizable cars leaving the property. This unsettled his stomach, he drove faster. Once he arrived, everything seemed okay on the outside and everyone was home. The oldest walked in carefully, "hello? I'm back. Where is everyone?" 

No answer. 

"Daesung? Seungri??"

"Seunghyun! You're home early." 

The second oldest jumped as Donghyuk came out of his room with a bag. "I was just going. Staying at the firehouse again. And I can't be late." He said in an overly kind tone. 

"Where are the boys? And Jiyong?"

"Their rooms of course. Why don't you go check while I throw this in the car?"

Seunghyun eyes the older man for a moment before shoving past him to Jiyongs room. When he got in, he groaned at the horrible smell of sex and blood. On the bed, was nothing but soiled and stained sheets. While the floor was a mess from a struggle. He grit his teeth, about to run after his elder until he heard a groan from the other side of the bed.   
"Jiyong??" He eagerly went to check but found Seungri and Daesung who looked like they'd been knocked unconscious. 

"What happened??" 

"Donghyuk...h-he went crazy. We saw the emails..and then when he got home he had these men with him.." Seungri whimpered slightly, shivering at the memory. "They hurt him so bad, I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want them to do that, neither of us did! His dad said he would give us all the evidence we need against the ring, even information that could really help us! I don't know why he had to do that! And now he's taking him away!" The youngest was almost hysterical while Daesung was still passed out. 

"Shh shh. Where is he taking Jiyong?"

"To sell him! He was taking him to one of the men's house to make it official," Seungri looked around before he quickly reached the dresser. "Thi-this was his card. I don't know what to do!" He cried. Seunghyun grabbed the card and jumped up to go see if he could still catch Donghyuk. The oldest was long gone, and Seunghyun was pissed. 

"Stay here take care of Dae. I'll be back, I'm gonna fix it," he promised his maknae comfortingly, giving him a small hug before he hopped in his car, calling youngbae while he started driving tracking Donghyuks phone on the way. 

He was going to save Jiyong if it was the last thing he'd do.


	8. before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> events leading up to Seunghyun arriving home. 
> 
> trigger warning: chapter contains graphic depictions of violence and rape non/con!!! Really dark! Read at your own risk!!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, I am bad at coming up with phony names so I just did letters. lol you'll see!)

**5 hours earlier**

Daesung and Seungri slept in late, deciding to take it easy for the day since the day before was long. They gave Jiyong breakfast, showered him, made sure he was comfortable with one of Daesungs books in his room before they left him and were hanging out in the living room. 

"Have you checked on the emails?"

"Hyung said he was handling it." 

"Ah it's been 5 days already though. Let's see how it's going."

Seungri sighed but nodded, pulling out his laptop to look at the emails. He furrowed his brows. Reading everything over, the youngest was shocked. "Wha-Donghyuk is cheating us!" He exclaimed making the other grab the laptop to look. "What? Why would he do this? Does he like doing this to that poor kid? It was kinda fun at first but we can't keep him or actually sell him off! What is he thinking!" Daesung exclaimed worriedly, the two maknaes slightly panicking as they got up to grab their phones. Just as they did, their senior walked through the door with 3 other men behind him. 

"Boys, you're up. Good, these are my friends. This is master J, master T, and master M." 

"Donghyuk who are these guys? Why would you bring them here?" 

"For Jiyong of course. His father isn't meeting our demands. These guys have made offers. I thought I'd let them try him out." 

"What?! No! Kwon has offered to more than meet our demands! We can't actually sell him!" Seungri gasped as he was smacked across the face, tears welling in his eyes as Daesung threw his arms around him. "Yah, what is wrong with you!" He demanded, flinching when a hand was raised to him as well. 

"You two brats better quit with your disrespectful tongues! I'm your hyung. Get the fuck out of the way."

"N-no, were ending this. I'm going to agree with Kwon and we are returning him. Majority rules." 

Donghyuk snorted and shook his head, walking forward to nudge the two towards the hall. "You brats aren't getting in my way. You really think I'll listen to you two idiots?" He chuckled, having his friends help bully the two younger boys into the room they kept their hostage in. 

When the door opened, Jiyong looked up front the book he'd already gotten pretty deep into, his face dropping as the two youngest were shoved to the floor inside. "Wh-what is happening?" He asked shakily as he set the book aside, scooting off the bed on the other side to keep away from the group of men that eyed him like he was a fresh piece of meat. "Jiyong just do exactly what that say, if you fight it'll only make it worse." Daesung warned him before he got kicked in the side. "Shut the hell up. Princess, why don't you come over here and introduce yourself. One of these men will be your master soon." Jiyong immediately started sobbing at Donghyuks words, shaking his head. 

"No, no, no, no! P-please, please don't do this!" He begged as he dropped to the floor. "My dad just needs more time, he will do anything! Any amount you want!" He cried. 

Seungri and Daesung got up then, making their way to stand in front of Jiyong. "You can't do this. It wasn't part of the plan, we were never going to sell him. This makes you no better than those who took our family Donghyuk!" The youngest exclaimed, regretting ever being a part of this. "You need to think about what you are doing, an eye for an eye isn't always that great!" 

The oldest rolled his eyes and looked to 'master J', giving the man a nod before he pulled out a few syringes, advancing to Seungri first. 

"You two will not be in our way."

They tried getting away but since the 'masters' were a lot stronger than them, they easily injected the younger boys with the syringes. "This is wrong. I'm sorry Jiyong," Daesung slurred before he and Seungri both slipped into an unconscious like state, able to see but unable to move or speak, the teen sobbing a few feet away as the only ones on his side were knocked out. 

"So now. Be a good girl and undressed for masters, let's see your body." J ordered the teen who stared at him, literally shaking in fear. "Now!"

Jiyong flinched and shakily started taking off the pajamas he'd been given by the maknaes. 

"What a nice little body. He doesn't listen that well though does he? I expect my pets to do what is told on the first time." 

"Well he is completely untrained." 

The three nodded, "I actually don't mind that. I'd love to train him, he is quite sexy." T insisted watching the teen slowly undress until he was nude in front of their hungry eyes. 

"Good pet. On the bed now, hands and knees. Spread your ass for us." 

Once again, Jiyong stood frozen, backing away when T walked up to him aggressively. "Did you not hear me pet??"

"I don't belong here, please don't do this!"

All Jiyong got in return was a slap across the face. "That's a punishment. Get on the bed now pet. Or I swear to god you'll regret it." 

The pink haired boy whimpered quietly as he slinked over and climbed onto the bed. He was completely terrified, fear raising even more in his body as the older men started getting undressed. As the four advanced towards him, he nearly fainted from the amount of stress he was in at what was to come. "He's amazing at sucking cock, and he mons like a slut to any little touches." Donghyuk told them, 'master M' deciding to be the first to get sucked. The man grabbed Jiyongs soft hair and forced his huge dick all the ways down the teens throat, causing him to struggle which earned him the hardest spank to his bottom he'd ever felt. He cried out, biting down slightly, earning him another slap to the face while his hair was gripped tighter. "If this bitch bites me again there will be problems." Donghyuk shook his head, "he'll be good. He's not that stupid." 

While M was forcing himself roughly down the boy's throat, T was forcing him to pump his, while J for the teens hole ready for penetration. 

Donghyuk had never been more turned on than he was watching Jiyong get gangbanged, and extremely roughly. The poor boy kept getting slapped around until his nose bled and he was barely prepped before a dick was shoved into him aggressively. This was sickeningly satisfying for him.   
"Alright I want to fuck him now, I want him to ride me," T demanded, the other two pulling away to let their friend lay down. 

The teen struggled slightly as he was forced to sit on the mans cock in a reverse cowboy position while J stood on the bed to make him suck his dick now. Tears never stopped flowing down Jiyongs cheeks while he was being ravaged, he choked even more as hands began fondling his nipples and cock sending waves of pleasure through him that he couldn't control. Soon enough, he was cumming into M's fist while he was pounded into from below. "What a little slut. He is really into it isn't he?" M commented, bringing a hand up to have a taste of the younger boy's spunk. Still slightly sweet.   
"Oh fuck I want him. Let me fuck him," he groaned just before the other two were cumming down his throat and inside his ass. 

"How are you going to want him?" 

"Want to see how flexible he is." 

With that, Jiyong was shoved onto his back panting heavily, his eyes half lidded as he tried to focus on his surroundings again. He was barely getting air with these pigs forcing themselves so deep down his throat and then the orgasm they forced him to have knocked the wind out of him even more. "Please.." he breathed out shakily as one of his legs was pressed up right next to his face easily and a new thick cock was being shoved into his very abused and sore hole. He let out more broken sobs, weakly attempting to push the invader off of him a moment before his hands were roughly shoved down.   
J got above the teens chest now, shoving his dick into Jiyongs mouth again so he could harden up once again. 

"Yeah take it deep you fucking bitch. God such a good little slur for master. Aren't you?" 

The teen just whimpered in response, squeezing his eyes shut as an extra hard thrust hit his prostate. 

"He can't help but let out those sexy little whines. God he'll be such a good boy. How much is he again?" 

"100usd. I won't accept a penny less." 

"I'll pay that." 

T scoffed, "wait ill pay more," 

"I'll give you 500." M insisted, them all really wanting to keep this boy for himself. 

Donghyuk raised a brow. "A half million usd? If no one wants to go higher I'll take that offer." He smirked. 

"We need to discuss it more later." T demanded while he was just pumping himself-like Donghyuk- at the sight of Jiyong being used. "Fine. We will soon ." 

Meanwhile, the first hour of torture was completely seen by Seungri and Daesung. They had to lay there and helplessly watch before they dozed off into full unconsciousness, Seungri forcing himself asleep faster while the older watched with tears welled in his eyes. They felt horrible for their hostage. They didn't want this to happen, they didn't want him hurt like that. 

When the group had finally all came and rotated a few times, they pulled away to get dressed while Jiyong remained on the bed nearly unconscious. 

"I want him. I will pay 700."

"800."

"A million ."

T and M scoffed, glaring at J as he made an offer that couldn't be refused, nor matched. "Sold." Donghyuk said excitedly. 

J smirked, dropping his business card on the side table while he got dressed. 

"Good. Well be going. You can meet me at my home in an hour with him while I prepare the payment. You may keep him dirty." He smirked and slapped Jiyongs ass one more time before he headed out of the room with his friends, promising them he would let them borrow his new pet here and now. 

Donghyuk waited for the men to leave before he went to get Jiyong dressed in the clothes he was in, leaving him soiled. "Please.." the teen begged weakly, having hardly any fight left. "Shut your mouth. I don't want to hear it." The older man said, grabbing some duct tape from under the bed before he taped the boy's hands together then placing some table over his mouth to keep him quiet. "You will never be happy again you little bitch." He growled in Jiyongs ear before he tugged him off the bed, dragging him outside. He dumped the weak boy into the trunk, locking it up again as he headed back inside. 

He knew he didn't have much time before Seunghyun would be home so he quickly packed. 

The older man smirked as he walked out of the cabin 20 minutes later, leaving a clueless Seunghyun behind as he sped off to meet up with J to finalize his sale.


	9. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong is saved.

Youngbae was surprised to be receiving a call from Seunghyun so quickly. He was pretty sure the random number was Seunghyun at least. 

"Hello?"

"Hey um taeyang?? This is Seunghyun. I lied earlier, you were right. I was a part in Jiyong going missing. My associate went rogue on me though, he's trying to sell Jiyong! I'm texting you the address and the guys number, I don't have a lot of connections but I know you do." Seunghyun blurted out all at once then sending the location of where Donghyuk was taking Jiyong. 

 

Youngbaes eyes widened, "we'll be there as fast as possible. Don't do anything to fuck this up, if Jiyong is hurt I will kill you." He threatened before he just hung up on the older man, not letting him explain that Jiyong was probably already very hurt. 

"Fuck," the older hissed as he drove faster, dread filling his stomach. 

 

Donghyuk parked in front of the fancy mansion, taking a deep breath before he got out of the car and made his way to the boot of the car. He opened it to find Jiyong dead asleep, completely exhausted. He chuckled and yanked the teen out making him slowly follow him to the door, disoriented as he stumbled. "Mhmmm," he whined as they waited for the door to be pulled opened. "Quiet, I don't want to hear your little whines right now." He rolled his eyes, glaring at Jiyong as he started to cry again. "I said quiet," he said raising a threatening hand before the door opened. 

"Ah don't be smacking around my new pet." 

"Sorry man, can we come in?"

J nodded and stepped aside to let them in, eyeing Jiyong with a smirk. "Ah even prettier in this lighting," he teased, the young boy whimpering when J ripped the tape from his mouth. "You'll do so well here ." He hummed, nudging the teen forward to get a good look at him. "You didn't have to redress him my friend. But it's fine you did. We will make sure he gets a proper training uniform," he insisted, going behind his new pet to release his hands. "My boy will get you settled in. Taemin-ah get in here and take out new guest to get ready." He called firmly, a thin black haired boy coming out quickly with his head bowed. 

"Yes sir," he gave a nod and took Jiyongs hand before leading him down the hall. 

"You have to help me, I don't belong here. You have to help me escape," the pink haired begged. 

"Be quiet, you'll get me in trouble." 

"You have to understand, we can escape together." Jiyong insisted grabbing the others arm, only for him to snatch it away. 

"You don't get it. This is real, it's really happening and we aren't getting away. This is your life now. Please, just let me wash you so I don't get punished.." Taemin said, nudging Jiyong into the bathroom. The teen just started to cry once again, curling in on himself. The black haired boy rolled his eyes, "Come on," he said trying to pull the other up but they were basically the same size. "Please, if master comes in and doesn't see you at least half prepared, I am going to get it!" He begged and Jiyong scoffed. "So what? You're used to it aren't you?" He snapped, sniffling. Taemin narrowed his eyes and took a step back, giving a shrug. "Fine. Then I'll just have to call for him and he will take care of it," he said, beginning to call for their master before Jiyong tugged his arm. "F-fine! Fine," he whimpered, sighing out shakily as he took off his shirt. 

He proceeded to let the other slave get him cleaned up and prepared for master J, talking quietly amongst themselves as he did. He discovered that Taemin was 18 and had been there about 2 years. He had gotten snatched up off the streets while heading to his boyfriend, Jongin's, house after dance practice. Jiyong felt bad, the poor boy was taken so young and broken down, it terrified him. "I promise my dad will find us Taemin, really, and he will save us. You will go home soon." He insisted firmly as he was brought to his new room, only dressed in 'sexy panties', tiny shorts, and a shirt. 

The younger teen looked in Jiyongs determined eyes and let a small glimmer of hope fill his heart but he knew not to get his hopes too high at the point. 

"Thank you. But don't be so sure.." 

The older sat on the bed and rubbed his face, hissing as he rubbed his bruises too hard. 

"They did a number on you." Taemin commented, unable to not notice it. The poor boy was practically bruised head to toe. 

"Yeah..4 at once..." 

"We'll master doesn't share often. It's usually him, and sometimes he is gentle. But if you are bae, he gets really mean ..."

"Yeah..either way he is horrible. A rapist, all of them are..."

"Well..-" 

Before Taemin could agree or disagree, there was loud knocking on the door. His eyes widened and he quickly took Jiyongs hand to take him to hide just as he'd been trained. "If you come out, master will beat you." He promised and the older teen shook in fear, staying besides him. 

"Seunghyun??"  
Donghyuk spoke as the door was pulled open. His associate was dripping in sweat as if he had ran all the ways there rather than drove. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Jiyong? You aren't selling him."

"What would you do to stop me?" 

"Maybe tell his dad where you were taking him." 

Donghyuk glared, "you wouldn't." He snarled angrily, J staying aside waiting for a good time to grab the gun he kept hidden away. 

Seunghyun nodded and kept his eyes on j, "where is he?"   
"My pet? He is being prepared for training. I paid good money for that little slut. He isn't going anywhere." He growled, moving backwards to his bookshelf where he easily pulled a gun from one of the books. 

The brunette froze slightly, swallowing. He should've thought about a weapon. 

"Why don't you both get the fuck out of my place huh?" 

Donghyuk raised a brow but gave a nod, reaching down to grab the case of money beside him but froze when he heard the gun cock. "Uh uh. Leave the money. I don't do shitty trades like this. And neither of you idiots are armed. I'm keeping the slut and the money." J smirked as he received two death glared. 

He waved the gun around, shooting just past Seunghyun as a warning. "Go!" 

"I'll be back. I'll be back with reinforcements!" Seunghyun snapped as he backed toward the door. He pulled it open, Donghyuk trailing behind as there was a small slice through the air, a tiny tap on the winder behind heard before J was screaming in pain dropping the gun. 

"Ah what the fuck!!" 

Taemin gasped at hearing J shout, tensing up. "That was master, I have to go see what is going on," 

"No, no don't leave me," Jiyong begged holding the others arm tightly.   
"Let me go, I'll be right back." Taemin insisted pulling his arm out as he heard out of the closet. He tip toed out of the room down the hall, freezing when he heard tons of voices and feet filling the house and coming towards him. He blinked and turned back, going to hide again. 

"Jiyong! Jiyong-ah!" 

The pink haired boy's eyes widened, "Youngbae? Youngbae?!" He shouted, shoving his way out then past Taemin towards the voice of his best friend. Immediately, Jiyong started to cry as he saw the blonde walking towards him. He ran the rest of the way, nearly tackling Youngbae to the ground as he hugged him crying into his chest. He clung onto the older for dear life, mumbling into his chest about how happy he was to see him and how scared he was.   
"Shh. Shhh, you're okay. You're safe now.." Youngbae cooed as he ran his hand through Jiyongs hair gently, kissing his head over and over. 

After a few minutes, the younger boy pulled away to look around seeing there were cops every where combing the place. "How did you find me?" He questioned his friend softly. "Well I had some help," 

Seunghyun walked over as if on cue, his head down. "Jiyong, im glad you're safe. I'm sorry we did this to you.." he said quietly, getting a hug in return. "I know you never wanted to hurt me.." the teen said quietly, knowing that the older wOuld end up his knight in shining armor. Another moment later, a couple cops walked out a struggling Taemin-the younger boy being scared of what was happening not knowing what to do. "Yah let him go! He's a victim,!" Jiyong exclaimed, going to make the slaveboy stop struggling. 

"I told you! I told you, you'd be saved! You're going home Taemin!"

The younger stared at him, giving Jiyong the tightest hug he could. "Thank you thank you," he cried before he was pulled away to be escorted out with a blanket around him. 

Youngbae came up to put an arm around Jiyong again. "We need to talk about what you want to do. I know you're scared and you had a terrible time. But, that guy helped kidnap you. He needs to be arrested.."

"But..he never hurt me..."

"Still, Jiyong."

"It was d-Donghyuk. He was the most horrible one. He's the only one that I want put away.." 

"Listen, I know you-"

"Youngbae, please..Seunghyun. He's good, and-and the others too. They..they tried to protect me in the end."

Youngbae sighed out, not trusting Seunghyun one bit. Or 'the others'. He wanted them all thrown in jail for good. "They got you into this mess. For no reason. You're lucky I got involved Jiyong. That guy had a gun pointed at those idiots when I got here. You would've been gone forever!"

"That's not true, the boy's and I would've done anything to save him." Seunghyun interrupted, making sure it was them threw aside before he began to explain himself. "Look, my girlfriend of 2 years went missing. Seungri's sister, Daesungs cousin, and Donghyuks brother. They all went missing. They were taken and sold. Your father did that, he helped. He was the one that paid for them to be transferred to God knows where. Whether you want to believe it or not, it's true. After taeyang came to my office, I checked the ransom emails. He offered, names, locations, dates. All things we could use to take this sick slave trade down. Before even seeing that, I decided I didn't want you to be tortured the way you were anymore. But when I did, it just finalized it for me and then when I got home..I was so worried. The way the bed looked...I know I let my anger and bitterness get the better of me, we all did. But you don't deserve this, you never did. We saw that. Th-the boy's and I did. Donghyuk is just a sick fuck. No better than the guy that tried to buy you. I'm sorry, to you both. I know, I shouldn't be forgiven. Especially with what you went through, Jiyong. And if I am to be thrown in jail, so be it. But just know I had my reasons, at first. And I regret all of it." He sighed out as he ended his speech. 

The two were speechless, Youngbae being more shocked that Jiyongs father had a bigger involvement in this than he thought. 

"I just-I want to get home right now. I need to be home.." the teen answered quietly, leaning against his friend tiredly. 

"Right. I want you to stay at mine tonight though." 

Jiyong only nodded, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in his best friends arms like the before. 

"I will let you know what he decides tomorrow. You better not try to skip town." Youngbae threatened and walked Jiyong out, notifying the cops he'd brought that they didn't have to keep searching, and they could leave now that any one in danger in there was now safe.

Seunghyun sighed but nodded, going over to check on Taemin who was sitting in the open door of a cop car staring at the bloody J going into an ambulance still alive. 

"Hey, uh I'm Seunghyun. Were you his like..slave?"

"Yes. But I think I'm free now..I don't know where I am."

"We are in Wonju."

Taemin breathed out, a bittersweet smile on his face. "An hour from Seoul. I've been so close all this time.." 

"Do you need a phone to call anyone?" 

"Um. I don't remember anyone's numbers. Can I get a ride?" 

Seunghyun raised a brow, "uh. If you need one. You might need to like go to the police station first or something."

"I want to see my family first. I want to see my friends, jongin, I need to see them."

Seunghyun nodded. "Alright. Come," he agreed, speaking with an officer before he escorted the younger to his car. 

~

Jiyong slept the entire ride back to Youngbaes place, knocking out almost instantly. He was so exhausted. 

"I am so relieved I found you in time." The older said as he got Jiyong out of the car, walking him inside. 

"You have no idea how relieved I am feeling either.." the younger said gently as he climbed into the blondes comfortable bed, after he changed into his friends comfiest pajamas of course.   
Youngbae nodded and changed as well, sure not to look at Jiyong while he'd changed knowing the boy had lots of bruises along his body. He pulled the covers up over their arms and put his arm around Ji, letting the younger the curl up into his chest. 

"I'm so happy you're okay.."

"I love you Bae, I don't know what I would do without you.." 

"I love you too Ji, get some rest. You need it." 

With that, the two best friends closed their eyes and fell asleep together. So relieved to be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a 'reuniting' for Taemin? Please let me know.


	10. end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it feels a bit rushed but I needed this to end so I could start a new fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> But possible sequel anyone??

The ride back to Seoul was quiet for the most part. Except when they were getting close and Taemin started to get nervous about seeing his family again, and his boyfriend. He often wondered how long they looked for him before the gave up, and if Jongin had ended up moving on with him gone so long. He had hope. 

"I'm so nervous. You know I was blonde when I disappeared. Do you think they'll remember me? I'm a lot skinnier too. And, and my earrings are all gone. What if they have forgot about me? I'm sorry for babbling on like this, i am just really scared.." 

Seunghyun shook his head gently at the teens words. "They will be happier than anything to see you. Don't worry, i doubt they ever gave up." He promised. 

He black haired boy just nodded, fidgeting with his fingers as they entered Seoul. He took a deep breath and gave Seunghyun directions, his heart pounding when they turned down his street. He had no idea what he'd say. He was scared, he'd been locked away so many months. Why if his family thought he was dirty? Or a freak? Dark thoughts plagued his mind even though this is the moment he had been dreaming of for the past two years.  
"I can't go in.."  
"What are you talking about? Of corse you can, come, I'll walk you to the door." 

Taemin looked at Seunghyun who was unbuckling his seatbelt after he parked.  
He gave a small nod before unbuckling as well, slowly getting out with the older man. He bit his lip, walking up the driveway to the front door with Seunghyun behind him. "You can do it. They missed you.." the older encouraged. With another deep breath, Taemin lifted his hand and knocked. It was well past dinner time and the Lee family were already getting ready for bed when there was a knock. So, his father opened the door cautiously, freezing when he saw his son standing there. His wife was not far behind and she gasped at the sight of him. "Oh my god! Taemin,!!" They quickly pulled the teen into a tight loving hug before they were asking him tons of questions. 

"Guys why don't you have him go rest in his bed? Maybe give his boyfriend a call? I know it's not my place, but he's had a rough night.." Seunghyun spoke. 

"And who are you?"

"He helped save me! I was kept as a slave and his boyfriend was being bought by my master, he came and saved us." 

"Slave? Oh my go my poor baby." 

"I'm okay eomma. Well at least I'm better now that I'm home.." 

Seunghyun smiled gently and gave Taemin a pat on the back before giving him his number. He wished the family a lovely evening before he turned and headed backwards to his car. 

He got in and looked down, thinking about how Taemin had called Jiyong his boyfriend. He couldn't believe the younger had thought that, especially when Taeyang had charged in there like he was married to Jiyong or something. Seunghyun rolled his eyes at the thought before he sighed. He knew he shouldn't think that way or feel jealous, Taeyang was Jiyongs best friend and even then, how could the teen ever forgive him for what he did? After all that Seunghyun had helped put him through. He hated himself for it.  
He sighed again, shaking his head to himself as he thought again. Jiyong was truly beautiful and he wanted the teen to himself but he really knew he had screwed up with the way he'd betrayed the teenager, leaving him to be abused by his friends. Even though he'd saved him, he knew there was no coming back mentally from what Jiyong had gone through. All Seunghyun could do was hope that Jiyong would allow him to help pick up the pieces. 

~

  
Jiyong gasped as he woke up to hands wrapping tightly around his neck. He opened his eyes to see J staring back down at him, with dark evil eyes while he was choking him.  
"You little bitch, you thought you were going to be safe now?" He laughed. 

_"P-please,"_

_The teen whimpered as he grabbed the mans hands as he struggled. He was panicking, he thought he was free. More importantly, he thought that the man was in jail right now!_

_"You're mine now, im going to take you back home and fucking ruin you. You've taken my sweet Taemin from me now you'll fucking pay. I'll make sure there's never a smile on that pretty little face again, get the fuck up!"_

_"N-no! Let me go!" The teen cried immediately bursting into tears as he realized he was trapped. "P-please! Youngbae-ah! S-s-Seunghyun!" He choked out terrified._

_"Get up! Get up! Jiyong!"_

__

"Ji, come on get up, wake up!" 

Jiyong sobbed as he opened his eyes, looking around wildly as he sat up pushing Youngbae away from him. "Get away! Get away.." he whimpered, curling up into himself slightly. 

"Jiyong ji its me, Youngbae. Calm down babe," 

The older wrapped his arms around Jiyong gently, the teen realizing he was dreaming so he hugged hug friend quickly. "I'm sorry, sorry.." he sobbed softly, making Youngbae shake his head and shush him. "Don't be sorry babe, it was just a dream.." he told him softly running his hands through his friends hair gently. He checked the time, seeing it was already late in the morning anyways so he sighed kissing Jiyongs head. "I'm gonna go put in for some breakfast for us okay? You just lay down and relax, once we eat we have to go to the police station." He told Jiyong who nodded slightly, frowning. 

"Hyung.."

"Yeah?"

"Can I-do you have Seunghyuns number?" 

The blonde sighed deeply at the question, really not wanting to answer. He didn't want the older man anywhere near his friend, but he knew Jiyong trusted him. For some strange reason. "I do. Jiyongie, why do you like that guy? He kidnapped you! It's Stockholm syndrome!" 

"But he didn't hurt me! He was kind, he always took me to shower after the others hurt me and made sure I was comfortable. He saved me, if it wasn't for him you never would've found me!"

Youngbae huffed, crossing his arms. Hating Jiyongs words but knew he was right and he couldn't demonize the teen for feeling safe with the jerk. He'd even called out for him during his nightmare.  
"Fine. It's on my phone. The only number unsaved." 

Jiyong nodded and reached over carefully to take the phone. "Thank you bae," he said softly as he looked through the numbers to text Seunghyun asking him and the others to come over to discuss pressing charges. Also because he wanted to see the older man. He didn't know why he did, or why he trusted Seunghyun so much still but he wasn't going to fight it. 

Seunghyun was surprised to see the text, smiling gently when he saw it was personally from Jiyong. 

"Hey you two get up we have to go. Now," he said shoving Seungri and Daesung awake. 

"Yah, be gentle with us," Seungri whined as he sat up rubbing his eyes gently, looking over to Daesung who also sat up with a whine. "Yeah you're being so mean to us, we tried to save your little boyfriend.." 

"Just get changed. We are going to see him, he is going to decide whether he wants to press charges or not. And you two better hope he doesn't, because you guys did fuck him against his will after all." Seunghyun reminded them firmly making the two younger feel guilty again. "We regret it. We were overcome with lust and power. He's so beautiful..we did our best not to hurt him.." Daesung insisted with a frown, really feeling bad with how they treated Jiyong anyways. The oldest just shook his head, "its not me you need to apologize to. Let's get going." He insisted, waiting for them to change before he drove them into town to Taeyang's house. 

He felt nervous, the blonde was really short but still very muscular and menacing. He didn't want to make a wrong move. 

One of the house workers opened the door for the three, having them remove their shoes and coats before they led them to the dining area where Jiyong and Taeyang sat with their breakfast.  
"Seunghyun, you came!" Jiyong said and got up, going to greet him with a hug, the older man hugging him back him carefully. "Of course. Are you feeling okay??"

"Yeah. I had a nightmare this morning, but I'm okay." Jiyong nodded and looked to the other two, giving them a nod. "Thank you guys for trying to stop them last night.." he told them. 

"Don't. Really, we owe you much more than that. You didn't deserve what we did to you." Daesung insisted quickly, sincerely. 

"Yeah you didn't. We are terrible sorry.." 

Youngbae got up then to approach them. "What did you do exactly?" He questioned with a glare. 

"Youngbae, stop, they take it back. They tried to protect me in the end." 

The older rolled his eyes. "Jiyong they contributed to torturing you! Don't be stupid, they deserve to be in jail!"

The pink haired boy flinched at his friend raising his voice, "please don't yell at me.." he said quietly. 

"You are being ridiculous! These people hurt you, if they would've just stayed out of your life you would be fine right now. Do you not understand that??"

"That's enough! Can't you see you're upsetting him! Jiyong you can do what you want, forgive us or not. We are okay with whatever decision you make." Seunghyun told the younger boy who had tears in his eyes. 

"I-...it's not like I can blame them bae," Jiyong said and continued before Youngbae could protest, "my dad is the reason their loved ones got tortured just like I did. They probably still are because of my dad..I-i can't be angry when they just wanted an eye for an eye. I hated it and it was miserable but these two, they were gentle with me and they did try to stop Donghyuk from hurting me in the end." He explained. 

"We were stupid, you didn't deserve it, we don't deserve you sympathizing with us. Really, we belong in jail.." Daesung said with his head hung, Seungri just nodding in agreement really not being good with words. 

"See? They want to be put away for what they did." Youngbae shrugged. 

"But they were just hurt! And angry! I I won't sent them away, it's my dad that deserves to be put away! If it wasn't for him none of this would've ever happened!" Jiyong exclaimed and sighed, shaking his head softly. "I'm not sending you guys to jail. I just need to make sure you won't let Donghyuk get away with how he treated me. I-i forgive you." He told the three who breathed out in relief, giving him big smiles. They knew they should be put away but it was still a huge relief that the pink haired boy was able to understand where they came from, seeing what a huge heart he had that he was able to forgive them. 

"You won't regret it Jiyong. We will make it up to you." Seungri exclaimed and reached to give the teen a hug. 

Ji nodded, "do you guys want to stay for breakfast?" 

"We shouldn't impose," Seunghyun interrupted making Jiyong frown, taking his hand. "I want you to. Please," he said softly, going aegyo to get him to stay. 

The older flushed a little and nodded. "Alright. I guess so. Then we can go with you to the police station. I'm sure you have an appointment." He insisted. 

Jiyong nodded and smiled as he led Seunghyun to sit next to him, being extra clingy with him since he felt safe with him.  
Youngbae was extremely annoyed. Though he could kind of understand why the group decided to do it, the things they did to Jiyong disgusted him. He didn't know any details but he saw the bruised all along his friends hips and thighs and wrists; it made him sick. He wondered how many the two at his table had given his friend. He literally would beat the shit out of all three of them if he could. But he knew that would only traumatize Jiyong even more, so he kept quiet just clenching his teeth as he silently continued his breakfast. 

"Youngbae and I have been friends since grade school. We are really protective of each other. He isn't happy with me that I forgave you guys. So, sorry about his attitude..."

"I thought his name was Taeyang." Seunghyun said confused. 

Jiyong giggled a bit, "that's his stage name when he performs..he's a dancer and a singer. He probably told you that just in case. He's really smart." He complimented, making his best friend smile. 

"Thats really cool that he's a performer," Seungri insisted trying to make Youngbae speak a little.  
"It's alright I guess." The blonde shrugged, keeping his sour demeanor. 

"He's modest, Youngbae is very talented he has won every talent show he's been in. He's well known around here." Jiyong insisted making his friend flush a little.  
"Ji quit it, its not that big of a deal.." 

"It is, I am really proud of him. He is the best guy I know." Jiyonh continued to flatter Youngbae and Seunghyun couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Even though he knew they were just good friends. 

"Yah, let's get you changed so we can go put in your statement. You're going to have a long day." Youngbae insisted and got up, leading Jiyong up the stairs while he glared to the three who talked amongst themselves about what they would say to the cops. 

 

The rest of the day was long. 

Jiyong stood back as he watched his father be arrested, sniffling as he leant into Seunghyun who was getting off scot free for his help. Along with the fact that Jiyong didn't want to press charges anyways.  
He hated that his father was in jail but he knew it was well deserved.  
The police interrogated all of the participating parties, getting lots of names from Donghyuk in response to a deal that was offered. He was still going to jail but for a significantly less amount of time than anyone else involved.  
Everything got sorted out by the lawyers Jiyongs mother had hired for him, she having flown in straight away when she found out about what happened.  
Even with Donghyuk having a shorter sentence than they wanted, he was still going away for a long time as well as everyone else involved. The entire case would take a while to close completely, and there was a lot of work to be done still but there was finally a piece of mind given to all families effected knowing that a lot of the people involved were being put away. 

 

Jiyongs mother demanded that he comeback to their small town with her, not wanting him to be alone but he refused strongly letting her know he's already enrolled to be going to school with Youngbae the next semester in school. She was extremely reluctant, she wanted him to be with her where she could keep an eye on him. At the same time, she knew she could trust Youngbae as well as Seunghyun since her son had such high praise for the two. She obviously didn't how they'd end up meeting. 

At the end of the night, Jiyong finally got to be alone with seunghyun hanging out on the balcony of his dads house once the police had completely combed through the place for all evidence. 

"It's a nice night isn't it..?" Jiyong questioned as he blew out some cigarette smoke. 

"Yeah. It's beautiful.."

"Mhm.."

"Jiyong. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than here with you. Making you smile." 

The teen blushed gently, looking back at Seunghyun. "Really..?"

"From the moment I saw you. Youve been the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. And I'll never forgive myself for the way I've hurt you, and the way I let you get hurt.."

"I know. I don't look at you and see someone who hurt me. Trust me.." Jiyong said softly, gazing back at the older who was sitting right beside him also smoking a fag.  
"I see someone that I really like, that I've been attracted to." 

Seunghyun looked back to him, eyes lowering to the teens lips as he blew out smoke. "Yeah?" Jiyong nodded, leaning forward slowly to initiate a kiss in which the older gladly finished leaning in the rest of the way for him. The kiss was like no other, it ignited firework like feelings between the two. In that moment, they knew they were soulmates no matter the circumstances. Once they pulled away, Jiyong scooted closer and tucked his head in Seunghyuns neck just continuing to smoke like nothing. 

"Will you be my boyfriend, Jiyong?"

"Yeah. I'd like that.."

With that, the two smiled lazily as they put out their cigarettes and went inside to go to bed so they could wake up the next day and start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
